The present invention relates in general to an educational device and, in particular to a new and useful device for training a user in multiplication and addition with an analogy and operation utilizing forms resembling a pair of human hands.
Although in general, "counting on the fingers" is discouraged in educational institutions, it has been found that the hands can be used as a form of calculator to aid in the performance of multiplication and addition, which, while not only increasing the speed at which these operations can be conducted without the aid of pencil and paper, also trains the mind in these operations and avoids the overdependance of individuals on calculators and adding machines. Especially resently with the advent of very low price and powerful calculator devices, many people have experienced a loss of their ability to solve even simple arithmetic problems in their heads.
The present invention is aimed at restoring and enhancing this capacity and, at the same time, serving as an aid in the visualization of multiplication and addition problems.